Amitié Froide
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: What happens when a mysterious and crazy man kidnaps England? Will France be his rescuer? onesided canada/france france/england M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

His eyes widened as the carnivore bloodied his paws with its fresh kill, a whisper of denial passed through his lips.

* * *

"Oh Angleterre! Did you see Matheiu at the meeting today?!" Francis's eyes sparkled as he stopped the Englishman from leaving.

The man took a breath and crossed his arms. "What about him?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Throwing his hands up in frustration France gripped England by the shoulders roughly, "What do you mean what about him?! Oh mon cher! Mathieu is absolutely adorable!"

England hung his head in jealousy, he kept his fists clenched. "France…"

France gave him a devilishly charming grin. "What? Oh don't be jealous Angleterre! There is plenty of me to go around!"

Green eyes glared into the slightly taller man's.

Releasing the Englishman's shoulders, France chuckled nervously. "Sheesh, mon cher! What's wrong with you today?"

England shook his head and closed his eyes, he turned and took a deep breath and tilted his head up, "France, we have been together for how long now?"

His eyes grew wide as he remembered his monogamous relationship with the green eyed man before him. "Oh yeah…" France smiled a charming smile and answered: "About a month… well… exactly a month today!"

"Glad you at least remembered that," he muttered under his breath. England opened his eyes slightly and looked to the floor. "I know you tend to flirt a lot, but sometimes… it's just too much."

"Oh petitami!!! Je t'aime!" France grabbed England and flung him into a dip, holding him tightly, "You know that!"

Green eyes widened as he blushed darkly, his hands flew around France's neck, "F-France!" When the blonde had dipped him, his leg flew up, throwing him even more off balance.

France quickly kissed England and held him up. "You know I would never drop you mon Angleterre!" He lifted the smaller man up and caressed his cheek softly.

England blushed darker at how romantic his boyfriend was being. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"So… Do you want to come back to _my_ place petitami?" He gave his love another charming grin he was famous for.

The dirty blonde haired man blinked in surprise and shock. England's blush faded slowly to just his cheeks. "A-Alright."

France quickly picked up England bridal-style and ran back to his place, giggling like a school girl all the way there.

* * *

The blond man shoved his supplies into his bag with vigor. He slung it over his shoulder heading toward the boat off the shore of the land, '_I WILL find a new one!_'

* * *

"Oh France… You will be mine…" Canada whispered to himself as he watched France carry off England. "Humph… What does he see in that guy anyway!?" He quickly left his hiding spot and tried to think of somehow… Someway… to tear apart England and France. "Maybe something… "Unfortunate" should happen to England." Canada snickered to himself as the plan formed more and more in his head.

The ice blue eyed man stepped off of the boat and looked around; opening his jacket, 'Hot…' he walked forward, wanting to run into someone.

On his walk home Canada noticed a small boat on the pier and a strange looking man. The blond haired guy seemed very odd and he had the strange feeling he should keep a good distance from him.

The man looked to his left and looked straight at Canada; he smiled and started walking toward him.

Canada backed up slowly and held his hands out in front of him. "Hi…?" This couldn't end well…

The man extended his hand. "Hi, I am Antarctica!"

He looked at the extended hand and nervously grabbed it. "I-I'm… Canada… Nice to meet you…?"

The foreigner gripped his hand firmly and smirked. "Canada… You're my new friend."

"Uhhh… You can let go now…" He knew this wasn't a good idea… He shouldn't have shaken this guy's hand!

Antarctica's eyes narrowed. "You're my new friend. Friends don't leave each other…"

Canada tried to yank his hand out of Antarctica's but failed miserably. Starting to panic, he quickly thought of his previous plan to get rid of England, "I know a guy that would l-love to be your friend too! Even go back home with you I bet!"

The blond stopped and looked at him critically. "Really?"

"Really! He's even cute too! His name is England. I can take you to him if you want." Canada's smirk grew as his plan started to fall into place.

Antarctica smirked back at him, "Alright," he let him go and put his hands behind him, crossing his arms and holding his forearms.

Canada started back toward France's place, hoping he wouldn't interrupt anything… Well ok! He wouldn't mind that really! Smiling he told Antarctica, "Come on! Hurry up!"

Antarctica smiled brightly and followed quickly after his new… acquaintance?

* * *

England smiled at his boyfriend and hugged him tightly, "I love you France," he closed his eyes and sighed in content.

"Oh my Angleterre! Je vous aime à!" France returned the hug and nibbled lightly and on England's ear. "So what do you want to do my petitami?"

The slightly shorter man shivered and smiled. "I actually have to talk to America. So I have to go soon, okay love?"

France pouted and looked at England with big blue puppy dog eyes. "I guess…. Promise to return to me soon?"

England smiled, "Of course." He kissed his nose and, getting up from his spot next to his boyfriend, said, "See you later my love."

Settling back onto his bed, France's thoughts wandered off to England's return. He smiled deviously once more and yawned. He couldn't wait!

England closed the front door quietly and sighed in happiness, _'I love him so much!' _He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the two figures that were approaching him.

"There he is!" Canada whispered coarsely to Antarctica. "Just grab him and I'll help you take him home!"

Antarctica smiled and nodded as he started going towards England.

Canada motioned for Antarctica to wait. "Wait a second… This is too close to uhhh… Another of his friends that would hog him all to himself! Let's wait a block or two."

"Alright," he waited with Canada until the man told him to go for it.

"That should be far enough…" Canada grinned and started to wave. "HEYYY ENGLAND! Over here! There is someone I want you to meet!"

The man in question looked up and saw Canada; he stopped walking toward America's European apartment and turned, "Alright, but it has to be quick. I have to talk to America." He walked over and looked at the stranger. England smiled and extended his hand. "Hi."

Antarctica took his hand and pulled him towards him. He lifted the smaller person and carried him on his shoulder.

England's eyes widened, "H-Hey! Put me down!"

Canada randomly pulled out a chloroform filled cloth and held it against England's mouth and nose, "Night night…"

The hands grabbed onto his wrist trying to take it off. England tried holding his breath to not pass out, but didn't succeed. He inhaled trying to kick the man holding him and push Canada off at the same time, _'Please…. Help me… France…,'_ was his last thought before passing out.

Antarctica smiled happily as he carried the now limp body to the boat. "Thank you Canada!"

"Anytime, friend!" Canada smiled at the blond haired man who had just helped him make his plan possible. Now all he had to do was to go get France... And convince him that England left him.

* * *

England awoke shivering, he didn't know where he was all he knew was that it was cold, he opened his eyes slowly to find ice blue eyes staring back at him. He tried to jump backward, but realized he was tied in place in a chair, "W-who are you?"

Antarctica smiled, "Your new friend!" He stood up from the chair he was in that was located in front of England and walked around him, he hugged the terrified man and laughed, "And we are going to be best friends forever!"

* * *

_France was running toward England frantically, failing to catch him. "Angleterre! Don't leave me! Please!"_ He woke in a cold sweat and jolted up in his bed. Looking at his clock it was almost 2 in the morning and England still hadn't been back. The dream and absence of his petitami worried him but he had to wait till morning to do anything. Lying back down in his bed, France tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep.

He couldn't sleep at all; he gave up and muttered, "On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possède pas tout entier. Of course it's always like that..." France got up and quickly took a shower, unaware of a pair of dark blue eyes watching him through his window.

Canada's eyes widened and he grinned perversely. He whispered to himself. "Now to keep him from looking for that guy..."

France wrapped a towel around him and shook his head, letting water fling everywhere. He looked in the mirror and thought he needed a shave, but he could do that later! England was surely in trouble! He always came over when he said he would. He continued to his closet and picked out his so called "flashy" outfit. England just was jealous...

Canada waited by the front door thinking about what he wanted to say, the door opened and he looked up under his lashes. "France?"

"Oh Canada! What are you doing here so early? Not that I mind of course," France grinned at the dark blue eyed man in front of him as he ushered him inside. Maybe Canada knew where England was! "Hey! Have you seen England?"

Canada took a deep breath, "France there is something I need to tell you." He looked dead straight into his eyes. "England was _with_ America." he said quickly, trying to keep up the act.

France's smile froze on his face as he took in what Canada meant, "Oh Mathieu... I'm sure you're mistaken! My Angleterre would never..." His smile faded from his face and his eyes turned gloomy, "Really....?"

It almost killed Canada to see his crush like this, but he needed France to be with him! "Yes. I'm sorry France..." The green-eyed man went forward to hug him comfortingly but stopped when he pulled away, "France?"

Tears welled up in France's eyes, "How could he do this to me! I...I've never had this happen before... Oh Mathieu..." He put his face in his hands and mumbled; "What do I do..."

Canada would have been jumping with joy at how well he plan was going, but he couldn't, seeing as his love was breaking down in front of him. "It's alright France. He doesn't deserve you. Anybody who does this kind of thing doesn't deserve you."

France leapt at Canada and smothered him in a hug. The green-eyed man was very sweet and France had liked him for a while, he kissed Canada's cheek and pulled back. "Thank you mon cher... But I think I must talk to Angleterre myself."

Canada's eyes widened in terror. "But what he did to you! I would never talk to him again!" he said desperately trying to steer France away from confronting someone about it. _'Oh no what if he finds out?! He'll never talk to me again!'_ he thought frantically.

"Oh mon amant~! You are simply adorable!" France leaned in toward Canada and gave him a charming smile as he winked at him. "Everyone knows you never leave loose ends in a relationship!"

The blonde man stared at him wide eyed, 'He will hate me... never talk to me again...'

"So where is England anyways mon cher?" France stood up and grabbed his coat that was hanging by the door of his house. Somehow it was already starting to get light out, had he been stalled that long?

Canada stayed at the door staring at nothing. _'I have to tell him... I have to tell him the truth...'_

"Mathieu?" France looked back at Canada only to see him staring blankly back at him, chuckling slightly, he walked to him and took the man's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his. "Merci for watching out for me, mon amant, I will not forget this."

Canada's eyes widened and unspeakable warmth spread throughout his body, he thought he would have felt on top of everything when France had kissed him, but it only made him feel worse. The man he adored was about to walk out when he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. Canada bowed his head as he felt tears start to prick the back of his eyes, still holding onto France's jacket.

Seeing Canada's distress France was worried, "Oh what's wrong, amant? Have I done something to upset you?" He grabbed Canada's hands and tried to look into his eyes that were hidden behind his hair. Failing, he let go of one hand and caressed the green-eyed man's cheek. He held his chin in his hand and brought his face up enough so that they looked eye to eye. "What's wrong mon cher?"

Canada burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He leaned forward into France's chest, "I sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! I swear!" He bawled into the taller man's chest, "Please forgive me...please..." His breathing was very irregular due to the crying, but he just wanted to tell France now, "I'm so so sorry..." he whispered clutching on to the jacket.

France eyes widened and he hugged Canada to his chest tightly. "Oh mon cher! Don't cry! What are you talking about?" He thought to himself. _'What on earth is going on?'_

Canada shook his head. "I'm so sorry..." he was crying hysterically now and shaking, the blonde now had the hiccups that come with the intense crying."I was going to get kidnapped by someone but I told him I knew someone who would let him and I led him to England and now he's gone! I know you won't ever talk to me again but I wanted you for myself so I wasn't thinking straight I'm sorry!" he said quickly as to the crying, various hiccups were strewn through the run on sentence as he said it.

"**WHAT**?!" France couldn't believe what he was hearing and thousands of questions poured through, "You did... what?! How could you? Where is Angleterre! Who took him?"

Canada sobbed even more, "I'm so sorry! I really like you and I was jealous please forgive me!" He put his hands over his eyes, "A nation called Ant-Antarctica. He tried to take me at first but then I thought if England was out of the picture you would like me more!"

"Oh mon cher... You know Angleterre is mon petitami~! Of course I like you, but I'm with someone!" France put his hand on Canada's cheek lightly and continued, "I'm going to go find Angleterre. But when we come back, you will have to be... punished!" France chuckled at his implications then set out to go find his England.

Canada knew he would have deserved this. "France!" He ran and caught up to his love. "If it helps any, he went on a boat." The blonde wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I'm really sorry," he whispered again.

Taking Canada's face into his hands, France stared passionately into his eyes. He pulled the shorter man to him and softly kissed him farewell. "Adieu mon cher,"

"Bye..." he whimpered brokenly. Canada watched as France left him standing there alone. Then he started thinking, 'Antarctica looked like he didn't want to let me go and he would have actually taken me forcefully like he took England...what if he doesn't let England go?' Canada's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

* * *

Antarctica let a little smile slip as he stared at his new friend. He was actually happy for once! He pondered out loud, "So what's your name new friend...?"

England looked at him warily. "En-England," he gulped and cursed at himself for stuttering. 'I want to go home; I want to be with France.' He thought pitifully and looked down as to avoid contact as much as possible from the man who had kidnapped him.

"England! That's a good name... We'll be best friends!" He was so happy he had trouble hiding it but quickly regained his composer and kneeled down in front of the other man. Antarctica tried to get him to look at him but failed.

"You know it's rude for friends to avoid looking at each other....." He spoke in a monotone voice.

England closed his eyes tightly; he really needed to get out of there. _'I don't like this feeling I have right now...'_ he thought to himself. He knew something was going to happen.

He was getting frustrated and grabbed England by his hair, pulling his head back to look at him. "Now, now... You don't want to be rude right? Bad things happen to rude people~! I just want to be your friend." Antarctica gave him a creepy smile and released his hair, patting him on the head.

England opened his eyes and looked at the man terrified. _'What am I going to do?_' he thought desperately, he was still freezing cold, and he was still tied to a chair, nothing was any better about his situation.

"And now you refuse to talk..." Antarctica sighed. He suddenly noticed the bound man was shivering and went into the other room to fetch something warm for him.

England watched him go and tried to struggle out of his bonds, he gave up after a few tugs and sat there, _'France, where are you?'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

"Il congèle le froid~!!!" France held himself as the wind picked up again. "Why couldn't Australia have kidnapped my Angleterre? Or Egypt!"

After a few hours of sailing in continually colder weather, France saw a snow covered pier on the horizon and yelled, "I'm coming for you mon amour~!!!!"

* * *

**Okay, so this is a RP with my friend jess and i; and we decided to put this up on this site. (: tell us what you think of it!**

**-HEP-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Antarctica finally found his warm fuzzy blanket that he always slept with at night and quickly snatched it up. He returned to England and gave his new friend a small smile. "I got you a blanket..." Slightly blushing at his sign of affection for his friend, he wrapped the warm blanket around the shivering man and sat in front of him again. "So will you talk to me now?"

England looked at his kidnapper and then down again. "You can't just force someone to be your friend. It just doesn't happen like that. You have to get to know them first."

"I... But... I..." He stuttered as he tried to find some way to counter this theory England had, "Well I can get to know you right here!!! That's it!" Antarctica gave him another creepy smile and gently lifted his chin up to look at him. "Why won't you look at me?!"

"Because I'm terrified! Who wouldn't if someone they didn't know suddenly took them forcefully and tied them up?!" He replied looking at him like he was crazy.

His smile slowly faded at the man's sudden outburst and he stood up. "Well. If you see it that way..."

England looked terrified and tried to struggle against his bonds again, _'He is insane!!_'

Antarctica took out a small white cloth from his pocket and slowly approached England, "Maybe you'll change your tone when you wake up..." He suddenly pressed the cloth to the struggling man's mouth and nose and kept it there until he passed out. When his deed was done, he untied the unconscious man and dragged him into his bedroom. Antarctica picked him up gently and placed him on his bed.

"Night night my new friend..." he said, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Canada sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, _'I can't let them get hurt! I have to help them somehow...'_ He had stowed away on France's boat and was just hoping he wouldn't find him. He didn't know what to do to help but he knew he was going to try. Canada took a deep breath and shivered. _'Didn't know it was going to be this cold...'_

France sang. "Oh la mer! Comment joli! The sea... How I love you... Even if you are freezing cold..." He smiled happily as his boat docked at the frozen harbor and he threw a line to the pier. Ruffling through his supplies he suddenly heard someone shivering. "Oui! Whose there!" He stepped back from the breathing box and called again, "Come out!"

Canada sighed and got out from the supplies he looked at France guiltily. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help"

Breathing a sigh of relief France approached Canada and put a hand on his shoulder. "Je pardonne, I'd rather have you stow away than Russia!" He finished gathering his supplies in his of course flashy carrying bag and motioned for Canada. "Mathieu, if you wish to help, carry some supplies and venez s'il vous plaît! Hurry up!"

Canada rushed. "I'm hurrying!" he felt a little bit of relief now that he didn't have to hide.

France smiled at the boy's relief from his forgiveness. He really had an impact on him; of course... he did for everyone! Chuckling with his own pride he hopped gracefully off of the boat and started to walk. Suddenly he realized how would he find his Angleterre?? This was a huge snowy wasteland! How could he find his little ami in all of this snow! In the middle of his inner chaos he looked to the right of the pier and saw a decent sized house, with a tall, very pale blond man locking the door behind him. "Oh! Je le savais! Of course I knew that!" He smiled back at Canada and started quickly toward the kidnapper.

Canada blinked and ran after him, stumbling as he went. "France! Wait a second!"

Freezing in mid-stride, France turned around and gave another charming smile to Canada, "Oui mon ami? What is it?"

"What if he doesn't let England go?"

France's eyebrows raised and he questioned Canada. "Mathieu, what do you mean?"

"Because he tried to take me against my will, so if he had England… then he might not give him up so easily," the blonde said rubbing the back of his head.

Patting the top of Canada's head, France continued smiling at him, "Mon ami, my love for England alone shall give me the strength to rescue him from his captor!" He struck a heroic pose and glittered a bit but soon he felt a presence behind him. "Oh… Mathieu, there is… someone behind me, none?"

Canada sweat dropped and nodded. "Yes France, there is someone behind you."

"Hi! Will you be my friends too!?" Antarctica poked Frances back hard and continued, "You better be my friends… Or else…" he laughed to himself, "Just kidding!"

France looked around, smile still stuck on his face and spoke, "Oh… But… mon ami… I'm looking for MY friend… Maybe you have seen him, oui?"

Canada slowly shrunk away from the blonde, he was about half way behind his friend when he looked back to Antarctica and noticed his eyes were focused on him.

"Ahhhh! My friend that brought me my best friend! I'm so happy! Now I have lots of friends!" Antarctica swung his arms around both men and continued, "Let's all go back to my house and we can have a tea party! Everyone likes tea parties!"

France felt uncomfortable with this strange man's arm around him, yet when he tried to pull free he was met with an odd strength and a smile that concealed a death glare. He coughed uneasily and spoke again, "Oui mon ami… That would be very fun… Right Mathieu?"

Canada was shaking not only because of the cold now, "Y-Yeah," he squeaked timidly.

"Yay friends!" Antarctica chirped happily as he dragged France and Canada to his house.

France kept smiling and thought to himself, 'As long as I have mon Angleterre in the end… I don't care what happens."

Canada bit his lip and took a deep breath, '_Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out._' He repeated in a mantra in his head.

Kicking open the door, Antarctica brought the two men to his living room and left them, "I'll be right back!"

France whispered quietly to Canada, "Let's find mon Angleterre!" He continued looking through the cold house in random rooms until he finally happened upon Antarctica's bedroom. England lied there unmoving and France could only think of the worst. "Angleterre! No!!! You can't be!" France burst out sobbing at the sight of his still lover.

Canada went forward and checked his pulse, "France… He's still alive!"

Almost taking flight out of sheer happiness, France soared over and jumped on top of England. "Mon petit ami! Wake up!!!" France straddled England and pressed his forehead against his lovers.

England grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Once they registered the blue eyes, he sucked in a breath and flung his arms around France's neck, "France!" he buried his hands in his hair, "Oh bloody hell you're finally here!"

France captured England's lips in a passionate embrace. His tongue teased his lover's lips, asking for entrance. His mind fogged with lust and passion and he forgot everything that was happening around him.

England had almost forgot what it was like, and he opened his mouth to let the foreign tongue invade his mouth, he moaned quietly into the kiss and placed both of his hands on either side of his love's face. He pushed France away gently and opened his eyes, England smiled in happiness and hugged him tightly again.

Canada shifted awkwardly from one foot to another as they made out on the bed. He had still been standing beside them and didn't really have the heart to interrupt.

"Ah friends! There y… Oh... oh my!" Antarctica entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies as he saw France and England, "Well… My friend is very close friends it would seem!" France barely snapped out of his haze to notice the kidnapper entering the room. Antarctica slowly approached the bed and had lain down next to England and France and spoke again quietly, "Can I join?!"

France looked at him with a mortified expression then looked back at England.

Canada would have busted out laughing at the expression on England's face, but seeing how freaky the situation was he chose to keep quiet.

England's face was half mortified a fourth terrified, and the other fourth just looking sick. He looked at France with pleading eyes.

France wanted this weirdo away from him. He quickly thought of a solution and even pay back Canada for getting them all in this situation in the first place! "Oh… I think we are a little busy… mon ami, but Mathieu over there has no one to love at all!" He smiled at the strange man and kissed England quickly once more.

Antarctica kept a small smirk on his face as he sat up. Looking at the man standing next to the door, he chirped, "Oh Matthew! Can I kiss you?" Before waiting for an answer, Antarctica charged toward Canada with arms out reached. Reaching the young man, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips firmly against Canada's.

Matthew's eyes widened as he felt an arm snake around his waist, his hands were on Antarctica's shoulders frying to push him off.

France reclined on the bed next to England and watched the scene before him. Antarctica held onto his target tightly and forced his tongue into Canada's mouth. He trailed a hand down Canada's body until he reached his butt and firmly squeezed.

Canada squeaked and shut his eyes tightly; he tried to wiggle out of the grasp but to no avail, _'Lemmegolemmego! FRANCE I HATE YOU!!!'_ he thought trying to push away from Antarctica.

"Oh Canada…" Antarctica moaned into the kiss. He pulled the younger man to the floor and pinned him tightly against it.

France's eyes bulged as he watched Canada and Antarctica. Looking to England he asked, "Should we stop them?"

The blonde's eyes were wide and frightened, '_Oh no!_' He tried really pushing the man off of him, '_Help_!'

England looked back at France and nodded.

Sighing loudly, France sat up with a grunt and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a sturdy wooden chair and he quickly dashed to pick it up. Sneaking up behind Antarctica, he hit him and with a loud *WACK* the kidnapper was out like a light. Antarctica fell hard on top of Canada and a huge bump appeared on his head where France had hit him.

"Well that was easy enough!" France smiled charmingly at England and winked at him.

England rolled his eyes smiling and sat up.

Canada pushed him off and stood up fast, his breathing was slightly labored and his eyes were wide with fear. The brunette stood up, blinked and then sat down again, "Whoa…" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" The Frenchman looked at England happily. "What's wrong mon ami? The kidnapper is out cold!" France walked over to him and pressed against him again, making him lay down. "I say this is cause for celebration…"

England rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, "Bloody pervert." He pushed the Frenchman off of him and sat back up, the dizziness came back and he shook his head to clear it.

"Ruin my fun…" France grumbled under his breath at the Englishman. He pondered how long Antarctica would be out, even though he didn't really care much. He was more focused on the disheveled state his lover was in. His hair was damp and messy and his clothes were wrinkled and slightly torn at some places. "You look really hot Angleterre!" He announced in a lusty voice. Suddenly he remembered Canada in the room and looked back at him, "Wow… So do you Mathieu!" His eyes widened at Canada's even more disheveled state and he found himself liking it almost as much as his England. Boy… This was his lucky day!

Canada blushed and started to straighten out his outfit.

England rolled his eyes and smiled, "France, you're a perverted bastard." He stood up, finished with his dizzy spell, "Can we go now?"

Sighing again, France grumbled to himself about being teased and tortured. He stood up reluctantly and hooked an arm around England's. He next walked over to Canada and offered an arm out to the still shaken young man, "Shall we depart mon amis?"

"Uhm… Yeah." He gently took the arm and walked with them out of the room.

France dragged the three of them out of the cold, lonely house and into the frigid cold air. "Well mon amis... I'm not sure this is any better than inside..." He led the way to the pier that he had left his boat at only to find... His boat was no longer there. "Uh... oh...."

Canada blinked at the lack of ship, "W-w-where d-d-did it g-go?"

* * *

**R&R =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

England just blinked and sweat dropped, "Please tell me that you at least tied it to the dock."

France looked back and forth between the two men. He did tie it to the dock... Right?

"Err...peut-être? I thought I did...." He shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Do you have a stutter mon Mathieu?"

"I'm k-kind of c-cold." he said giving his a 'duh' look after all he was only in what he usually wore.

"Ah you should have just said that mon ami~! I am always happy to warm someone up!" France looked mischievously at the young man and pulled him into his blue coat, holding him tightly to his body. "Is that better Mathieu?"

"K-kind of." He said blushing then looked at England who just wore a look of annoyance on his face.

Arthur didn't break them up because he knew that Canada was probably really cold, and since he had the blanket, he thought it was pretty logical to let them share body heat, even though he didn't want them to.

The lack of response from Arthur surprised France but thrilled him all the same. He was getting away with showing affection to Mathieu! "So... Shall we find another boat mon amis?" France kissed the top of the Canadian's head and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Where to mon petitami?"

England yanked his hand out and crossed his arms, "I don't know... it's not like I've actually looked around here." he said trying to keep his voice level, he'd let them snuggle, but he still didn't like it.

France ignored the moody England and walked down the shore a little ways. He kept Canada in his coat and just walked with him. Soon they came upon a little shack right near the edge of the water. "Oh now... What is this?"

England let a little sigh out and looked to where his love was pointing at, just a little shack that looked like it had been made for a little animal, most likely a penguin. He tilted his head sideways and looked at it confusedly.

France gave Canada his coat and walked over to the hut carefully. He knelt down beside it and could have sworn it looked like a little dog house... only there aren't any dogs in Antarctica! He knocked on the house a few times and looked inside; it was empty except for a few feathers. "This is odd.... what is this... contraption..."

England walked forward and wrapped the blanket around Canada, "I know you're cold. So here."

Canada blinked and smiled, "Thanks."

France knocked on the hut a few more times as he sat there. He mumbled to himself, "When are Mathieu and Arthur going to do anything for themselves?!"

* * *

Antarctica groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain. He could feel a big lump starting to rise on his head and it hurt tremendously. Staggering outside, he sank his head into the cold snow, helping the pain a little bit. He saw his friends by his little hut and it infuriated him. NO one was alowed near it! He stood back up quickly and started running toward the two standing men, grabbing them both. "I've got you…" He snickered evilly as he wrapped both his arms tightly around Canada and England, "Let go play house, back at my house!"

Canada struggled with the arm around him; he was going to scream but a hand encased around his mouth.

England however, got out a shout before his mouth was covered, "FRANCE!" he kicked his legs and tried struggling violently again, 'I hate this! I'm not in control!' he yelled in his head, 'I swear I'm going to throw a fireball at him!' he swung his arm back and elbowed Antarctica in the stomach.

Canada was surprised at how much of a fight Arthur was putting up, and encouraged with that, started struggling as much as England, just not throwing punches or elbows.

The light brown haired man just hoped he didn't have the chloroform rag on him. England opened his eyes and determination flashed through them, 'I'm NOT letting this guy take me away again!' he thought angrily.

Antarctica was hit and punched but it barely affected him. He smiled and held his grip tightly around the two smaller men. "Oh… Don't be like that guys! We're all friends here. Right~?"

France looked up from his seated position and his eyes widened as he registered what was happening. He rushed up and charged toward them all, tackling the three of them hard into the snow and effectively knocking Canada and England from Antarctica's grasp. He pinned Antarctica to the snowy ground and yelled at the other two men, "Mon amis! Run while you can!"

England got up from the ground and looked at him angrily, "Why! And just leave you here?!"

"Oh you… Ugg!" France complained at England. Antarctica's smile still stayed plastered on his face as he fought to get released from his pinned state.

"I thought England was your boyfriend? I want to be with Canada… Not you!" Antarctica shouted at the man on top of him. In a crazed moment, Antarctica found himself on top of France and had him pinned.

"Oi! Cretin! Get off!" France yelled back at the heavy Antarctica.

England jumped on Antarctica's back and pulled his head back, "Get off of him you bloody wanka!" he grunted as they fell back, Antarctica now on top of him.

Antarctica smirked at the change and asked England, "Why do both of you want me but Canada doesn't? I WANT CANADA DAMNIT!"

France groaned as he tried to stand. Apparently Antarctica had hurt his leg in their fall and he couldn't stand up properly.

Antarctica shoved himself off of England with a grunt and started toward Canada, "I… want… CANADA!"

Mathew backed away slowly, his eyes darting to both of his comrades, looking for any type of help.

England got up and held his chest, when he fell back all of Antarctica's weight had been on that one spot. He cast a glance to his love before running toward Canada. He placed himself between both guys and glared at Antarctica.

"Don't be jealous Arthur! You can have Francis! All I want is lil' old Matthew!" Antarctica smiled happily at the disgruntled Englishman.

France meanwhile, managed to hobble up to Antarctica and grab him from behind, securing his arms tightly.

"Three against one doesn't seem fair at all...," he said as a dark look passed across Antarctica's face.

England blinked at the dark look that the man had sported, he was struck with fear at it, and he knew something was about to happen, "FRANCIS LET HIM GO!" he yelled in fear at his love.

Canada also saw the dark look and his own eyes widened, 'Please don't let him take me...' he begged in his head unable to speak.

Antarctica managed to yank his arms free from the Frenchman's grasp and before he could react, Antarctica's fist met its target hard, squarely in France's face.

France didn't even have time to think before he was out cold.

England stared at France before looking at Antarctica with his wide eyes, he backed up keeping himself between him and Canada, 'oh bloody hell what did I get myself into?' He thought terrified, "Antarctica! Friends aren't supposed to hurt each other!" Arthur tried thinking quickly to save himself and Matheiu form this situation, "And aren't we all friends?!"

The pale man pondered for a while about that logic but shook his head.

"Not if they don't let you have what they want..." He stared at Canada lustfully, "And I want Canada!" Antarctica started to charge toward the young man and tackled him with a smirk growing on his face, "So I'll just take what I want."

Canada stared wide eyed at the man on top of him, "But I don't want you!" He said trying to push him off, 'Please help me England!' he shouted in his mind.

Arthur shoved his fear of the man away from his psyche and tackled him again, pulling him back, "Quick Canada! RUN!" he locked his legs around Antarctica's middle and kept his arms around his face, as they fell backward again.

Matheiu ran. He didn't need to be told twice, although he didn't know where he was going he knew he had to get away.

Antarctica's smile faded from his face and he spoke in a monotone voice, "Get. Off. Now." He warned the man holding him from chasing after Canada.

England tightened his grip, "No. He is my friend and I am helping him." He said with a lot more confidence then he had. Arthur only hoped that France would wake up preferably now and help him with this crazed man.

The pale man also took a moment to ponder this before deciding what to do. He thought that it was noble for friend to help friends… But he wanted Canada! Screw England! "Noble, but I want Canada. Screw off!!" Antarctica managed to free himself from the Englishman's grip and stood up quickly, immediately chasing after the running young man.

England coughed up blood from his abuse and crawled over to France. "Francis… Please. Wake up." He felt his vision dimming out as he lay on his lover's chest.

Antarctica caught up to Canada very quickly. He tackled him to the ground once more and held Canada's hands behind his back, so that Canada was face down in the snow. "Gotcha!" He laughed evilly.

'_Oh no what did he do with England?!_' he thought frantically, "Antarctica! No! I don't want you!" he screamed, trying to struggle out of his grip.

He ignored the young man's pleadings and continued to hold his grip fast. With France and England out of his way, there was nothing stopping him from taking Canada. Suddenly, Antarctica heard a low growl and his blood froze in his veins. "No… Not him…" he released the struggling man and looked around frantically, "Please! Not him!"

Canada got up shakily, '_What is up?_' "Antarctica?" He stood up and looked around, "W-What's wrong?"

"It's him…" Antarctica stared at the horizon; his face was frozen with fear. "He killed my first friend!"

Canada blinked and looked around, "Th-then let's go back?!"

It was already too late, the bear was charging toward them with a lazy gallop. Antarctica stood up immediately. He took off running back toward his house, leaving Canada behind, alone and confused.

* * *

France groaned quietly and slowly woke from him unconsciousness. His hand shot to his face in pain and came back covered in blood. "Oi… Oh! Mon amant!" His eyes fell to England next to him, passed out as well, "Angleterre!"

England had blood dripping from the side of his mouth and had not regained consciousness from the time he passed out.

France hurriedly crawled over to his unconscious lover, "Mon amant! Wake up! Please!" Lightly shaking the body, he started to tear up out of fear of losing him. A low growl caught his attention and his head snapped up. A huge white bear was heading this way and he could see its current target, Canada!

The blonde ran for his life. His eyes were wide and breathing ragged, he saw France and England and yelled, "Run!"

Lifting his love with a strained grunt, France held England closes to his chest, carrying him bridal-style. He took off running as fast as he could with Canada, the opposite direction of the huge bear and tried to think of a way to escape.

Antarctica had reached his house very quickly. He watched the bear and his friend being chased. He wouldn't lose another friend to that damned bear! He ran out of his house quickly and yelled, "Over here!"

Canada steered them to the house, seeing as he was in front, and ran into the house, France closely behind.

England stirred from his unconscious state and opened his eyes heavily; he winced as he took a deep breath. Arthur coughed into his hand and looked at it surprised, '_Blood_?'

France wasn't sure this was a good idea. Heck maybe being with the polar bear was better than being near this lunatic! But none the less he ran with Canada into his house. He hugged England gently, "Oh… Angleterre! I'm so sorry…" He looked at the blood in the others hand and it worried him greatly.

Antarctica was more worried about the bear than anything else. He quickly closed and barricaded the door against the animal and sat down, exhausted from everything that had just happened.

France gently sat down on the couch with England still in his arms. _Angleterre needs help, _he thought worriedly.

"France? What happened?" Arthur asked from his position on the man's lap, first he was fighting Antarctica, and now they were in his house.

Canada sat next to them, to stay away from the other blonde haired, blue eyed man. He looked at his friends appearances sadly. France's face was bloodied and his clothes ripped. England's eyes were half lidded and not to mention the blood on the lower part of his face. Both of their clothes were soaked.

The Frenchman was still out of breath slightly, "Polar… Bear."

Antarctica ignored the people on his couch in favor of looking out the window. He scowled at the polar bear from his position as it scratched at the door. This bear was the center of his insanity, he hated it!

England just nodded and closed his eyes, "Mm tired," he leaned against his boyfriend and sighed lightly as to not hurt his chest any further.

The short reply worried France even more, England was never this quiet. He was always talking, trying to do the most, trying to take charge of the situation. "We need to get him home…" France whispered to Canada. "Can you go out and try to find a boat?"

Canada looked between them both. "Will he be able to wait until the bear leaves?" he looked at England worried as well, "I mean, I could look around this house, but not really outside…"

France looked over to Antarctica, who at the present time was having a growl and sneering contest with the bear from the window. It would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so serious.

The growling man looked back at the men. "There's a back door. Behind my house is my boat. Take it."

The Frenchman's eyes widened in shock, why was this wacko helping them? "Let's go!" He yelled at Canada as he stood up, carrying England in his arms still.

Canada nodded and stood up; he looked at Antarctica and nodded. "Thank you."

Antarctica looked at Canada with pleading eyes. "Of course…" His voice revealed his yearn for the young man, but he stayed where he was and just watched the nation.

Canada looked at him, seeing his pain, he didn't want to leave him all alone again, Mathew looked back to France who was already briskly walking away, toward the back of the house. He ran over to France and slowed him down a little, "I'm staying." He said quietly.

France's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. "What?! Mon ami! He's insane!"

Antarctica's head tilted in confusion at their argument.

The blond haired man shook his head. "He's lonely."

"He's insane that's what he is! Oi vey! I can't just leave you here!" France shook his head in frustration but finally spoke again. "Fine, if you need me I'll come anytime to help you mon ami…" He kissed Canada's cheek softly and left with England.

Canada half-smiled at his friend and turned back to the other in the room, he shrugged, keeping the half smile on his face.

Someone wanted to stay with him… Antarctica's mind seemed to almost become clearer with the happiness he felt. "Oh Matthew!" He wanted to run up and hug the man but he didn't want Canada to get scared and run from him, so he simply continued, "I'm happy…"

Matthew smiled fully and nodded, "I'm glad."

* * *

England blinked tiredly and found himself still in France's arms; he smiled slightly and snuggled into his chest but winced when he put too much pressure on his own chest. Arthur placed his hand on his own in confusion.

France had a somber look on his face as he stared at the man in his arms. He set him on a wooden bench very softly. Carefully, France removed England's shirt to further see his injuries. "Oh mon amant… I think something must be broken…" He stared at the huge discolored bruise on his love's sternum.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He landed on that same spot twice," he said with a hint of sarcasm as well as pain. England looked at France, "What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Angleterre…" France said half-heartedly, he was sure his nose was broken but besides that he felt alright, albeit a bit tired. "Je t'aime…" France spoke as he gently leaned over the reclining man and kissed him softly.

"Love you too." England said smiling slightly, he reached out and took France's hand. He brought it up and kissed the back of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The whole reason why this story is rated "M"**

* * *

Antarctica chased Canada around the couch playfully, "Why are you so _fast_~!" He laughed lightly and dived onto the couch, looking at Canada and smiling. "I'm very happy you stayed Matt."

Canada jumped on top of him and smiled, "I am as well Anthony." He leaned forward and kissed him softly. He laughed and sat back up.

A flush filled Anthony's cheeks, he was still not used to the affection Matthew showed him now. Carefully, Anthony flipped him over so he was on top. "Ha-ha! I win!"

Matthew blushed and shook his head, trying to get it off. "Anthony!" he laughed and sighed, he smiled up at his… boyfriend?

"Do you really want me to get off …love?" Anthony's head tilted as he didn't put any weight on the man below him.

Canada smiled and shook his head, "No I don't." he wrapped an arm around Antarctica's neck and kissed him again, the other arm supporting his weight to stay up from the couch.

Antarctica's blush deepened and his whole face grew red, but he kissed Matthew back with even more passion. "Good!" he said cheerfully. He thought for a second, "So what do you want to do my love?"

Matheiu let his arm slide down to help support his weight and shrugged, "I don't know." He looked around the room and then back to Antarctica, "What about you?"

"Hmm... I don't know... We could stay here, or watch TV," he coughed," go to the bedroom, or have a tea party!" Antarctica smiled innocently and waited for a response.

Canada smiled pretending not to notice the fake innocence, "I like the third option... What was it again?" He asked looking at his fingernails.

Antarctica grinned, "Go to the bedroom?" He sat up and sat normally on the couch, wondering where this was going to go. This might get fun, he thought as he laughed to himself.

"Hmm... Yeah that sounds pretty good." He said sitting up entirely, Matheiu looked at the man and took in his appearance. They weren't wearing any jackets any more, all they really had on was a t-shirt and shorts, and it got pretty hot inside of the house when they were running around it. Canada smirked and stretched his arms above his head.

He saw his opening and he tackled Canada, shoulder hitting his gut, and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. That would take care of that smirk, he thought happily to himself. "Then to the bedroom it is!" Antarctica announced as he carried Canada to the master bedroom.

Matheiu laughed and wiggled trying to get out of the grip, "Anthony!" He smiled as the passed the bedroom archway.

"You know I'm stronger than you! Stop trying!!" Anthony joked. He reached the bed and set Canada down on it, quickly following himself. Laying down facing Matthew, he asked, "So, we're in the bedroom. What now!?" He smirked at his love and waited again for a reply. This time he wasn't going to give in, Canada would have to start it!

Matheiu smiled and shrugged, 'I wonder how long he is going to last this time...He never wins' "Oh I don't know, we could just lay here..."

"Okay! I'm tired anyways. A nap sounds nice," he feigned a yawn and stretched. Closing his eyes he smiled, he wanted to see Canada give in for once. Even if they both held out, someone would have to give up sometime out of pure frustration... right?

"Yeah it does." Canada smirked and laid his head on Antarctica's chest as he slid his arm around his waist. He trailed miscellaneous patterns on his side, and took a deep breath letting out hot air against his boyfriend's chest.

Antarctica squirmed a little but controlled himself. He let his mind trail to America's baseball and he thought of the different player's stats he liked to completely avoid Canada's teasing.

Matheiu almost laughed at the squirming, but didn't let up; he wrapped his leg around Anthony's and adjusted his position against him, so that they were touching a lot more than before. He pressed his face into the fabric of the shirt and took a deep breath, just enjoying his boyfriend's smell.

"You're comfortable," Antarctica told Canada. He ran one hand through his love's hair over and over. He loved it when someone did that to him so maybe that would work on Canada right? He took another deep breath in and yawned again, finally feeling the effects of lying down in a comfortable bed.

Canada closed his eyes and smiled, 'Damn... looks like I'll be falling asleep, unless he decides to break.' He snuggled into his boyfriend and relaxed, He "Hmmed" in content as he started to drift off.

Antarctica had already fallen asleep and let out a loud snore. His dreams were filled with snow and ice and of course, Canada. Oddly enough, for all the snow and ice though... Canada wasn't very clothed.

Matheiu had fallen into a light sleep and that's when his body decided to go haywire.

Anthony roused from his sleep, hearing a quiet whisper come from the man attached to his side. It seemed that Mathew was calling his name and it made him smirk. In an instant, he rolled Mathew over and pinned him to the bed. "You were talking in your sleep love," he said lustfully at the man under him.

Canada blinked tiredly and yawned, "I was?" he shook his head and smiled; "About time..." he said referring to their current position, "Although." He pondered aloud; "You almost had me with petting my head." he smiled and leaned up to bump their noses lightly.

Antarctica figured, he had waited all this time and he lost in the end, so he would just lose very well. He pressed his lips hard against his lovers and let one hand hold him up, while the other tugged on the edge of the lower man's shirt. "Next time you give in. This time... I will be a good loser..."

Canada chuckled into the kiss, effectively ruining it, but he didn't care, he pulled away and smiled, "Alright I will next time."

"You are a pain Mathew! Should I just take a cold shower or do you want to do something!!!" Anthony was squirming badly and Mathew's aloofness was making it worse, why couldn't he just start it for once!  
Without waiting to hear his response, Antarctica yanked off Canada's shirt, leaving his skin bare against the semi-chilly house. Grinning slightly, he leaned down to his love and lightly bit and licked his neck.  
"Still funny?"

Matheiu shivered slightly and moaned. He shook his head to answer the man on top of him, since he didn't trust his voice.

Anthony took his own shirt off for fairness and threw it across the room, skillfully hanging off the doorknob. He pressed his bare chest against Mathews and continued to kiss his love's neck. "Just a warning... I won't do all the work..." He whispered while kissing him, "You've gotta do some!"

"When do you ever...ah...do all of the work?" He asked smiling back at Antarctica. He shivered once again as Anthony hit that spot on his neck.

Feeling the man shiver below him, he increased his attention to that spot and sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface of his skin and leaving a little purple mark. He smirked at the reaction he was getting from his love and laughed, "All the time! You just like to be dominated I think...." One of his hands found its way down to Canada's belt and quickly removed it, watching Canada's expression as he worked.

Matheiu closed his eyes as he threw his head to the side, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, "An-Anthony..." He moaned quietly. He wasn't going to deny it, he did love being dominated.

He smirked again and trailed his way down Mathew's body to his pants. With quick fingers, Antarctica made short work of removing his lover's pants, leaving only boxers on him. Taking the time to take in near full view of Mathew he spoke again after a few moments, "You know. My pants aren't going to come off by themselves..." Anthony tinted a slight pink as well as he hinted toward Mathew and sat between his legs, arms crossed.

Canada giggled lightly and sat up, pinning his lover with a lust filled gaze, "That is true isn't it?" He brought back his legs and leaned forward, kissing Antarctica passionately while he started undoing his pants. They fell backward with Matheiu on top. He laughed again and kissed him.

Antarctica returned his kisses with more kisses of his own and wrapped his hands around Canada's bare back. He pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss and snuck a thumb into the elastic of Mathew's boxers teasingly.

Canada broke the kiss and stared into Anthony's eyes, both their breaths mingling, he placed his hands on either side of the man's face and pressed their foreheads together, he really wanted to tell him how he felt, but what more could he say than 'I love you'? Canada smiled and closed his eyes. He let his own hands slid down the body slowly, and teasingly.

Anthony captured Matthew's hand with his own, increasing the other's pace down his own body. They soon reached Anthony's hardened erection through the thin cloth and he let a quiet moan pass his lips. He released the Canadian's hand and let him continue on his own while he focused on getting off Matthew's boxers. Managing to at least free his love's manhood, Anthony gripped his shaft firmly and gave the man above him a perverted smirk.

Canada gasped, his eyes rolled backward as he moaned, "Oh Anthony..." His breathing came out in harsh gasps, as his boyfriend worked on him, almost forgetting about the other's 'problem' he wrapped one of his arms around Antarctica's neck and sat on his lap. He started moving his hips slowly and placed his head on the other's shoulder as he moaned loudly.

Anthony let out a louder moan, hearing and seeing his lover like this just made him want Matthew more. He pushed the man off of him and put a hand on his chest, not allowing him to get up. He completely removed the remaining clothing and continued to work Matthew, getting more and more enjoyment from his lover's moans. He played with Matthew, "What do you want me to do now love?" He smirked.

Canada let out a light moan; he held onto the other's wrists and tried to push it off. "M-more," he said quietly. His blush on his cheeks had gotten darker, as he tossed his head to the side, a light sheen of sweat on his face. Pleasure was rippling through his body from Antarctica's doings and his facial expressions and vocal cords were expressing it.

Anthony took his hand off the lowers man's chest, focusing all his attention to pleasure Matthew.

Canada gasped when he felt both hands on his waist; he buried both of his hands in his own hair as he felt his pleasure increase. He moaned and squirmed in ecstasy. "P-please! An-Anthony!" he opened his eyes heavily and looked at the other blonde man.

Anthony smirked at the moaning man and stopped pleasuring him. He wanted something to! He chuckled quietly and asked, "So… I'm still doing all of the work." He winked at Matthew.

Canada whined at the lack of contact and took a deep breath. He sat up and glared at his boyfriend. "You… always… t-tease me." The smaller man leaned forward and latched onto his neck while busying his hands with something lower, he hummed against his neck when he found his spot.

Anthony moaned in pleasure and ran his hands through Matthew's hair. Intense waves of pleasure ran through his body. "Oh Matthew… That feels so good." He moaned while his own hand found Matthew and he started to work him again at the same time.

Canada gasped and arched into the touch; he wrapped his legs around Antarctica's waist and closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. Matthew started grinding his hips against the others, moaning at the intense pleasure.

Anthony laid Matthew down on the bed, still keeping the contact between them. The feeling of their erections hard against each other completely clouded his mind and all he knew was that he wanted Matthew. Badly. He moaned again as he as well started to move his hips with his loves.

Canada breathed deeply, "A-Anthony, please...I-I need..." He moaned and buried his hands in the blonde locks of hair above him, sweat covering both of them heavily.

He could barely make out Matthew's words and urged, "What do you need..." Continuing to press himself hard against the man under him, Anthony leaned down to the other's neck and nipped it lightly. "Tell me" he demanded.

Intense heat was rippling through his body that he had to concentrate hard to make out the words he was saying, when it finally registered he opened his mouth to speak, "I want you...I-in me..." He said breathily.

Anthony suddenly realized that the lubrication was in the bathroom. He hadn't expected this and he had forgotten to grab it. Groaning in frustration, he whispered in Matthew's ear, "One second..." He forced himself to get up, as much as he didn't want to and run to the bathroom, grabbing the small bottle. Returning he jumped on the bed again. He squeezed out some of the clear fluid onto his fingers and slowly pushed one finger into Matthew.

Canada automatically tensed at the intrusion and moaned; he grabbed onto the dominant man's shoulders and took a deep breath, relaxing. He knew it would only be worse if he wasn't relaxed.

Antarctica kissed his love and slowly inserted the finger deeper, he watched the expressions on Canada's face, and added another finger, "Alright my love?"

Matthew hissed slightly at the pain from the added finger but tried to relax as much as he could. The pain soon left him and he kissed his partner's cheek. "Y-yes, please... C-continue..." he asked of Anthony between breaths.

Antarctica gave a curt nod before entering the third finger; he waited for a few seconds before moving them in and out. The blue eyed man twisted the digits before sliding them in again, he licked the blush that was across his cheeks and nose, liking how he squirmed after.

The pain was almost completely gone now, replaced with sheer pleasure that Anthony was giving him. He started to moan with each movement of the man's fingers inside of him. All his mind could think of was for his love to be inside of him.

The man smiled as he placed his lips near Canada's ear, "Ready?" he whispered quietly. His other hand started roaming the younger's chest, slowly.

He gasped slightly and found his cheeks turning pink again but smiled. He did really want Anthony and he was ready, he nodded slightly and ran a hand through his love's hair. "Y-Yes."

Anthony nodded and placed their foreheads together as he withdrew his fingers and replaced the empty space with himself, he moaned lightly but restrained himself from thrusting into the other, "A-are you...okay?"

The feeling of Anthony inside of him was incredible. He nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence and moaned loudly and rested his head on the others shoulder. His breath was labored and he panted heavily. The intense pleasure he was feeling clouded his mind even more.

Antarctica's eyes rolled as he wrapped his arm around Canada's lower back and cupped his face with the other hand, "I love you." he said heavily breathing as he started moving his hips.

"O-oh god..." Matthew moaned as he felt Anthony move in and out of him. He could still barely think right but he managed to reply, "L-love you... too... oh!" His moaning grew louder in his bliss.

Antarctica moaned as he heard Mathew moan, he buried his face in the long blonde hair as well as one of his hands, keeping him upright. He quickened his pace and tightened his grip on Canada, the pleasure was delicious, and it felt amazing to be inside of his love once again.

The pressure was quickly building up inside of him. Anthony had found his spot and was hitting it with every thrust into him. He knew he was close to his edge but tried to hold it back. He didn't want it to end this quickly. He moaned Anthony's name as he gripped the bed sheets in pleasure.

"Mathew..." Antarctica moaned as he buried his face in the smaller man's neck, he felt the inner coil tightening slowly building his pleasure, he held onto it wanting Canada to go first his legs were shaking from holding them up the entire time, Anthony moaned again as he felt Canada writhe beneath him.

Hearing the moan of his name coming from his lover sent him over the edge. As much as he tried to make himself last, he found himself screaming out Anthony's name as he came over their stomach. He panted hard as he continued to feel the pleasure from the other inside of him.

Antarctica's grip tightened as he emptied himself inside of his lover, he sat like that as he came down his high, and laid them both down on the bed, he lazily kissed Canada and pulled him against him tightly.

**

* * *

**

France and England are next =]


	5. Chapter 5

**France and England**

England had his eyes closed, he was still in the arms of his boyfriend being carried somewhere he didn't know. He was too focused on keeping the pain in his chest to a manageable level. He took a deep breath, wincing as he did so, and exhaled. Arthur moved his arms so they were over his wound and whimpered quietly.

"Oh mon amant…" the Frenchman looked down at his love with a worried expression. They had just gotten out of the doctor's office and England had a few broken ribs, but nothing but time and care would fix. He had a bottle of pain pills in his pocket for when the pain got too bad. Hurrying to his house, it didn't take long to get there and he set England on his own bed. "Oh mon amant. We are home."

Arthur 'Hmmed' and opened his eyes slowly, he looked at France and smiled, "How are you? I heard something about you that the doctors were saying." He blinked in confusion at his wording and shook his head lightly.

"Yeah. That's- It's no big deal!" France waves his hands in front of him in dismissal; he didn't want England to find out.

England Blinked and looked at his boyfriend, "You're lying." He struggled to sit up and glared at him, "Tell me."

France blushed and looked away from England. "I… pulled a muscle…" He obviously left out the information that embarrassed him so much.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and just kept looking at him. "What muscle?"

"Uhhh…" France blush spread to his entire face and turned darker. "My arse…" he whispered, never looking at England directly. "I carried you to many damn times!"

Arthur kept himself from laughing, but not from looking amused. "Your arse…" he said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Be quiet! It's your entire fault Arthur!" France sat down next to him with a wince. He sighed, "Anyway… Are you in a lot of pain? You broke a couple of ribs mon cher."

England nodded and looked away from his love. "I'm just trying to forget about it. And as long as I don't laugh or really move, I'm good."

Francis nodded back and smiled at his love again. "Well I have medicine for you! It's the really strong stuff!" He removed the bottle from his pocket and took out a few pills for Arthur and grabbed a glass of water for him. "Here you go mon amant!"

England rolled his eyes and took the medicine. He smiled at his love and lay down, the medication had worked very quickly, but he blinked when his body was starting to rise in temperature.

"Some strong stuff, eh?" Francis smiled at him and winked. He was glad Arthur was feeling better. Now if only his arse would stop aching!

Arthur breathed semi-deeply, happy that it didn't hurt, but he needed to cool down, "C-can I have more water?" he asked wiping his forehead.

Francis chuckled lightly at the sweating man; he had finished his entire glass of water in a few gulps. He grabbed Arthur's glass and went to the kitchen to refill it. Coming back, he saw that his love was panting heavily and asked, "Are you ok mon amant?"

"I-I don't know. I'm just really hot..." He wiped his face and groaned in distress, "Francis!" His breathing labored and grabbed his hair; England closed his eyes and moaned.

The Frenchman's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you sound turned on! Was that a moan?" France had trouble keeping himself from getting aroused at his lover's current state; sweaty, hot, and moaning. _Oh Dieu..._

Arthur looked at his love with lust filled eyes, "I-I don't kn-know what is wrong w-with me..." he felt blood rush towards a particular place and started rocking his hips, he moaned breathily and closed his eyes again. England pulled his hair harder, trying to keep control.

Francis coughed to clear his throat. "Ah well... You are not in pain, oui...? And who says it's wrong hmm?" He returned Arthur's look with one of his own, equally wanting. France could already feel himself getting more aroused and moved slightly closer to England. He took the others hand's out of his hair and patted them comfortingly. "What's stopping us mon amant?"

England covered France's lips with his own, he buried his hands in the blonde locks and straddled the others legs. Arthur moaned into the kiss and started rocking his hips against the others.

Arthur's sudden come on slightly started Francis, but in a good way! He eagerly returned the kiss, with a deeper one of his own and groaned as his pants were getting more and more uncomfortable. Reversing their position, France quickly pinned England to the bed, careful not to use too much force.

England grunted as a short stab of pain went through his chest, and as quickly as it came, it went. He didn't care about that know, so forgetting it, he looked at Francis with the most lustful look he has ever had and smiled.

"You sure you are ok mon amant? We can stop if you like." France was deathly worried about England and he didn't want to put more pressure on him. He sat up from him, and a look a worry and concern was evident on his face. But so was the bulge in his pants...

England shook his head wildly, "NO!" he leaned over France and kissed him passionately, "I-I can't...handle this..." He said breathing hard.

Francis smirked as he kissed him back. "Alright mon amant." He gently removed Arthur's shirt and winced at the shape his chest was in, still very bright purple. Every moment near his love, he did extremely slowly, with as much caution as he could.

England whined, "Francis...please....it doesn't hurt...." he pressed their foreheads together, and closed his eyes, "Go faster." He whispered pleadingly.

He didn't need to be told twice. After removing his own shirt, France started to work on Arthur's belt and pants, which was made quick work of. He started to kiss his love's neck as one of his hands found the other's need and started to slowly work him.

Arthur shivered as the hand pumped him, he moaned loudly and buried his hands in France's hair once again, he arched his back, not registering the pain as he did so and opened his eyes halfway to stare at the ceiling.

France whispered lustfully into Arthur's ear, "Do you want me mon Angleterre? Tell me that you want me..." He moved his way down the others body so that his face was hovering dangerously close to Arthurs need and waited for his response as he licked his lips.

"I-I want... I want you." he whimpered pathetically, and closed his eyes again.

"Now now Arthur... if you are going to do something do it right... non?" He gently squeezed him, teasing him even more, "Now, tell me that you want me to suck you off..."

"Iwantyoutosuckmeoff!" he exclaimed, unable to control his want. His breathing was even more labored than before. England twisted slightly on the bed in frustration, "Please Francis!"

"That's my good Angleterre..." Francis smiled as he slowly took England in his mouth. He used his tongue skillfully to please Arthur and his pants grew even more uncomfortable. He used a free hand to release his belt and unbutton his pants, but that only helped a little.

Pleasure had overwhelmed the Englishman's senses, he moaned uncontrollably as France had his skillful tongue pleasure him, his eyes rolled back and he arched his spine again.

Francis groaned as his need started to increase. He stopped his work on England and he looked up at him, "Get on your hands and knees mon cher..."

Arthur did as he was told and looked back at France, needing anything that would pleasure him, even if only a little bit.

With the site of Arthur before him, Francis shot out of the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a bottle from the pocket of his pants and coated his fingers in the clear slick fluid from it. He went back to his love and probed his entrance eagerly until he finally sheathed one finger in him.

England moaned and threw his head back; he closed his eyes in pleasure and gripped the sheets beneath him, "Francis!"

A smirk appeared on France's face from hearing his Angleterre call out his name. He continued to let the other adjust while he added another finger, then finally a third. When Arthur was surely ready enough for him, or at least... France couldn't wait any longer; Francis replaced his fingers with himself. He slowly eased into Arthur, moaning at the amazing pressure that was causing him so much pleasure.

England moaned loudly, and sat up on his knees, he put his hands behind his head to grab onto the other's blonde locks, trying to bring them closer together.

The change in position increased the pleasure even more for Francis and he groaned loudly. He allowed Arthur to grab his hair and he licked and sucked on the others neck, sure to leave marks later. He started to move slowly in his love and moaned again.

England's breathing increased as he started to feel France move, he opened his eyes wide in pain as he felt his wound again, "AH!" both of his hands flew to his chest as he fell forward.

"Arthur!" Francis winced as he slipped out of his lover and he was still out of breath. He was really worried about England and ignored his... urges and sat down next to his love. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" He apologized to the other profusely.

"I-I'm fine..." England forced out through his pain, he closed his eyes as tears slid out, "Ow..."

France was afraid he would hurt England if he moved him. "What can I do mon cher? Just tell me and I'll do it!"

"It's going away..." He took a minute to even out his breathing and hugged Francis, "I'm sorry."

"Oh mon amant! Arthur... Don't be sorry." Francis lightly hugged England as not to hurt him. "I love you." He blushed at his own sudden blatant confession

Arthur let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, he placed his head on Francis's shoulder and shivered, he still had a little problem that needed to be fixed.

Francis frown a little at the others lack of response. "You shivered... Are you ok? Do you need medicine?"

Arthur shook his head, he was never taking that medicine again, "No I'm alright... I need...you."

Smiling slightly, France stroked the others hair, "But I don't want to hurt you mon cher."

"Do it gently then." He whispered as he lightly kissed his love.

Gentle usually wasn't France's strong suit, but he nodded and slowly started to work England again. He placed the other on his back as to not strain his chest.

England buried his face into the Frenchman's neck and closed his eyes, "Thank you Francis"

He smirked and positioned himself at England's entrance, still very aroused himself. France continued to work the other as he slowly entered his love again and let out a quiet moan.

England's breathing started getting deeper once again at the intrusion, he moaned into the blonde's neck and hugged him closer.

Francis could barely take the slow pace of it but restrained himself from being too rough with his love. The slower pace became slightly faster as France started to reach his edge.

Arthur grunted and tightened his legs around the other man's waist, he was almost there. His breathing came out in short gasps as his hands buried themselves again in the long blonde hair.

Groaning again, France worked the other man faster and almost reached his own release. But he slowed down his pace a little and worked his love faster. He wanted England to finish first.

Arthur tensed as he felt himself reach his peak and moaned when it came, "Francis..." he relaxed and lazily kissed his love's neck.

Almost in sync, France came literally second after his love. Still panting he held himself above England. "Arthur." He smiled tiredly at the man below him.

England unconsciously placed a hand on his bruised chest and sighed, "Thank you, I know that was hard for you."

Francis smirked as his confidence came back. "Since when is anything hard for moi? I can do anything in bed!" He laughed and sat up, "Doesn't your chest hurt?"

England looked away from France's face. "It's alright," he said hoping it was one of his blonde moments and wouldn't notice.

France's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Don't lie to me Arthur." He grabbed the bottle of medication and came back, "Do you need another~" He smirked.

"NO!" England sat up and pushed himself to the bed board. "Please not again."

"Oh come on mon amant... Wasn't it fun?" France smiled at his love and crawled back onto the bed.

Arthur looked at his love. "It was but it was also painful."

He continued smiling and placed the pill bottle on the side table near the bed and lay down next to his love, "I know, I'm sorry. Shall we sleep?"

England smiled to the blond man gratefully, "Yes, thank you Francis." With that he fell asleep, safe, in his love's arms.

* * *

**Done =]**


End file.
